Dental brushes of the generic type have been known per se for a long time and are expressly recommended by dentists for intense dental care, in particular for cleaning the tooth gaps.
For penetration into the tooth gaps it is necessary for such brushes to have fibers of a comparatively small diameter and also wire sections of a small diameter. This, however, gives rise to the problem that the fibers cannot be sufficiently reliably arrested between the wire sections so that sometimes individual fibers come off, which the user will feel to be extraordinarily unpleasant especially when these fibers get stuck in the tooth gaps. In particular, this problem appears when such brushes are used in electrically operated cleaning devices working by oscillating and reciprocating rotation.